Home for the Holidays: A feudal Christmas tale
by SunStreak
Summary: My first time at a real feelgood holiday fic. Lemme know what you think: Kagome gets an idea to have a Christmas in the feudal era away from all the monopolizing business' of her time. Please R&R or I might pull my teeth out!
1. Which one is home?

**A/N: **Ok, I know it's been a while and most of you probably think I have died. I realize that I now have TWO unfinished fics, but they're on hiatus for a little bit. Although, you'll be pleased to know that I'm slowly overcoming my writer's block and will be posting new chapters to those fics here soon. Yay me!

Any way, the holiday's are near and I'd like to write a tribute fic in honor of the once anticipated Christmas day. It feels like such a chore now a days, to prepare for Christmas. It feels as though noone remembers what the holiday is TRULY about any more. Advertisers want you to believe that if you don't buy their product for that special someone, you will be the very reason as to why the holidays are forever ruined and greedy little kids would rather have high priced goods and electronics that'll only be collecting dust in the months to come.

I don't think that a lot of us appreciate the fact that Christmas is about the celebration of light were darkness once ruled. We remember tradition of old and as we get older and splinter off, we develop new traditions of our own and at the same time, those old traditions still stand true.

For us, the most special tradition I can ever remember is the Christmas dinner. We have ham every year and although we are miles away from the family I grew up with, we spare a few moments out of our busy day to contact family and friends all over the nation. For me, Christmas helps bring back loved ones who aren't here today and as I unwrap carefully preserved ornaments, the special ones bring back memories of the day I received them from loved ones that have since passed on and they refresh those memories as if it were only yesterday. I take this time to cherish those close to me and remember the people who've died over the years and although it feels that it'll never get better, I remember that this is what this time of year is all about...

...making new memories while never letting go of old ones. Loving the family I've gained while missing the family I've loved and lost.

And I know, deep down, you all feel the same as well, despite material possessions. And it's to all of you who feel my words to be true in your hearts, that I dedicate this story to you, as well as all your loved ones, present and past.

**On with the story...**

* * *

**Chapter one: Which one is home?**

Kagome Higurashi, now twenty-three years of age, sat at her desk drumming her pencil on a blank piece of lined paper as if willing it to be filled with the words that would make up her final paper for school. She couldn't even begin to think of what to write for her final paper. The t.v hummed lightly in the background of her studio apartment as she wracked her brain for answers. She knew what she wanted to write about, but just couldn't straighten out the jumbled mess of words in her head.

"Come on Kags, you want to be a creative writer, so CREATE and WRITE!" Kagome demanded to herself out loud. Living alone, Kagome found that the most interesting conversationalist tended to be herself. Her friends where just as strapped for finals as she was, so it wasn't like they were much of a relief, all they did now a days was talk about how hard classes were and whine about how close Christmas was and how they had no clue what to get people with what little funds they had.

Kagome sighed for what had to be the hundredth time that night as another commercial rang on the television. It was a Lexus commercial, advertising how it was the 'ultimate' Christmas gift, releasing the ultimate guilt trip if one wasn't able to afford such an 'obvious' gift for the holiday season. It made Kagome sick to think that somewhere, some poor schmuck was shelling out his life savings, convinced that this car would make someone love him even more. If that really was the case for quite a few, then was the receiver of that gift really worth the money if they didn't fully love them in the first place? Kagome just didn't get it and probably never would.

Time ticked on, as it always did when Kagome found herself in a mental rut, and she saw that there was no finishing the paper tonight. It wasn't like it was a tough subject to start with, the teacher just wanted the class to write a story depicting what the holidays truly meant to them. Most people would write about the gifts they had received in the past that meant a lot to them, but Kagome wasn't a material kind of girl, so material possessions where out of the question. Some would write about looking forward to spending the holidays with extended family, but Kagome only had her mother, grandfather and little brother, Souta, so no particularly special visitors to write about. And that is what had her at a stand still. 'What does make the holidays special for me?' Kagome sighed, yet again and clicked the t.v off when the seven-hundredth commercial came on that declared that the holidays would be nothing without their product under the tree.

"Damn you, monopolizing Christmas with your over-priced crap!" Kagome yelled at the t.v as though demanding it to show a commercial that left a feel good message. "Why don't you advertise spending Christmas with family? Maybe not ALL of us have the money to spend on your useless crap that we're only going to cram into closets and forget about" Kagome was fuming. True, she had little money to buy gifts with, but that wasn't really her issue. Her mom, who probably had just as much fundage for the holidays, was harassing Kagome for clues as to what extravagant gift she could blow her holiday savings on for her Christmas gift this year.

Just as Kagome's resolve began to fade, she remembered her friends in the past who she hadn't visited in months. Inuyasha was probably sulking, as he usually did when she returned to her era. With Nuraku gone and Inuyasha's wish on the jewel for Kagome's soul to be totally intact after Kikyo's death, Inuyasha was, for what ever reason, unable to pass through the well to Kagome's time.

Kagome smiled a bit when she thought of the era she loved to visit, it's pure state was untainted by the social poison that today's business' used to distort the meaning of Christmas. She did miss her friends sorely and knew that they probably missed her too. For the longest time, the feudal era was as good of a second home as her first and she missed it terribly. She only got to visit a couple of times a month, when her schooling didn't interfere. It had taken her so long to make up classes and try to repair her badly damaged highschool education and was barely able to squeak by and graduate with her friends, but with a lot of hard work and determination, she managed what was thought the impossible and got her diploma and was excepted into college.

"I think a visit to the feudal era is just what I need to clear my head." Kagome said aloud to nobody in particular. "Maybe I can bring Christmas there and even celebrate it with my friends too." Kagome smiled as she thought up a way to explain the whole Christmas idea to her friends. She knew Shippo would instantly jump on the idea of setting aside a day to spend together and of course receive gifts.

With her mind set, Kagome turned off the lights to her apartment and locked the door behind her as she left, bundled up with a backpack stuffed with assorted goods for her friends and necessities for herself. Kagome hopped in her little light blue Honda Accord and took off towards her family shrine where most of her fondest memories sat, waiting for her to come and revisit.

"Mom, Sota, I've decided to come home for the weekend. I'm having a mental block, and it's been forever since I've been down the well so I deci..."

"It's been forever since you've come home too, dear." Kagome's mother's cheerful voice sounded from the living room.

"Hi mom, sorry I haven't been calling or visiting, but this past month has been hectic with school and work. I just can't wait to get my masters and get out of secretarial work. It's such a bore." Kagome explained.

"I understand, but Kagome, really, would it kill you to just pick up the phone and call us? At least assure me that you haven't hung yourself in that tiny apartment of yours." She pleaded.

"Oh, mom, you're such a worrier. After all I've been through, you worry about me hanging myself over school work? Geeze, if I were going to hang myself, I would have done it a very long time ago." Kagome huffed and tried to act pouty.

Kagome's mother giggled at her daughter's attempt to act like a child, because she wasn't doing a good job at it. "Dear, give up the acting, you're a far more better writer." She laughed.

"Thanks mom. Any way, how's Gramps doing?" Kagome suddenly found the subject of her Grandfather more interesting.

Kagome's Grandfather had decided to move a little more out of the city and into an independent living complex and was only working the shrine on weekends. He knew it'd be a hard job to keep up, so he thought that rather be a burden to the family now that Souta was taking interest in keep up the Shrine, he'd move out and still be able to take care of the shrine.

After Kagome's father's death, there was a large lump of money set aside so that his family and shrine would be taken care of. What little money the Shrine brought in went towards the children's education and Kagome's mother worked for extra income to make sure they could afford their creature comforts and of course always set aside money incase of 'emergencies'.

"Well grandfather is really liking his new home. He has one neighbor who he claims is senile and mean, but I'm sure granddad doesn't exactly leave him alone either." Kagome's mother chuckled.

"Yea, that sounds like gramps." Souta's voice rang as he walked through the front door. "Hey sis! So you are alive. See mom, I told you she wouldn't hang herself in her dorm." Sota pointed an accusing finger at his mother. "And besides, if she wanted to kill herself over school, she would have done it years ago when she had to deal with the feudal era too."

Kagome couldn't help but start cracking up. So her mother had been worried that she had hung herself in her dorm. She almost felt guilty for not having gotten in contact with her family, but the phone did work both ways. "Hey Souta, how's school?" Kagome asked as Souta removed his shoes and hung up his coat.

"Fine. So what brings you here?" Souta asked.

"Well, I wanted to visit the feudal era. If you guys thought I hung myself, I can only imagine what fantastic stories Inuyasha's put into everyone's head and probably has them worried that I've been eaten by a 'modern day demon'." Kagome stated.

The 'modern day demon' Inuyasha would be referring to is the automobile. He once saw one accidentally hit a stray cat and swore that they killed mercilessly, sparing nothing in their path. He also felt horrible for the poor kitten and told Kagome he thanks Kami that they don't have those things in his time.

"No kidding? Inuyasha thinks our time is THAT dangerous? Wow, does he ever need to look in the mirror." Souta said.

"Hey, that's not totally fair. Remember Inuyasha's world is not like our own. He's use to his dangers while our era is louder, more crowded than he's use to, not to mention our modern day inventions are extremely alien to him." Kagome's mom stated.

"Yea, I suppose. So you're going back? For how long?" Souta inquired.

"Hmm, I thought about staying the weekend, then coming back here. I'll have the next three weeks off and I have a paper due for finals when I get back. My teacher said that he expects papers to be written after the holidays because it'll be then that we understand the assignment better." Kagome sighed. She really didn't get her teacher at times. He was really smart, but a little too philosophical if you asked her. At some times she expected Yoda to come whirling out of the skin of her teacher and lecture about the force. He was thirty-two with the knowledge of an eighty-year-old.

"Sounds like you have a smart teacher." Kagome's mother suggested.

"I suppose." Kagome sighed.

"Well, if you're staying the whole weekend, at least have something to eat, it's coming on supper time." Kagome's mother smiled and before Kagome could even reply, she turned and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Ok." Kagome said a little dumbfounded.

"Yea, like you had a choice. Hey, I know what mom got you for Christmas." Souta teased.

"Yea? Will I like it?" Kagome mused.

"Pshh, like you even need to ask. I'm positive you'll love it. I helped in picking it out too." Souta smiled with pride as he gloated to his sister.

"That's cool." Kagome simply replied.

"What?" Souta's jaw dropped. By this point in past year conversations, Kagome would be frothing at the mouth to know what her 'really cool' present was. And it always made Souta's holiday fun to watch Kagome bridle her curiosity until Christmas day, as Souta tended to suffer the same fate as he too waited to unwrap his own presents. So in all reality, it was mom who got the most enjoyment from their torture. "Aren't you going to bug me to give you hints? And aren't I suppose to get hints from you about my presents in return?" Souta asked, hurt shining in his eyes.

"No. I figured why don't we try something new this year and just be patient and wait to find out what they are. Besides, I don't know what mom got you, but I bet my present tops any of hers that she got you this year." Kagome's over-sweet smile dripped with poison as she brushed past her little brother and up the stairs.

Souta glared after his sister with his jaw gaping and he suddenly snapped out of his shock and proceeded after his sister. "You got me something cool? What is it?" He called out.

Kagome appeared over the top rail winking at him and shaking a finger in the air. "In good time, be patient and it will come to you in good time." And with that disappeared back over the railing.

"Well, I know what mom got me, so I doubt your present's better. You might as well tell me." Souta smiled.

"Nope." Was all Kagome's response from beyond her bedroom door.

Souta hurried up the stairs and jiggled the locked handle. "Aw, come on sis! I'll tell you what mom got you." Souta pleaded.

"No deal." Kagome said back.

"Souta! Your sister hasn't been home for even ten minutes and you're already snooping about your presents! Knock it off, or I take 'em back to the store!" Mrs. Higurashi's voice sounded from the kitchen.

"Okay mom!" Souta called back. "Some sis you are." He hissed into the door before making his way to his own room to play one of his hundred video games for Kami know's which console.

Kagome sighed in relief when she heard her mother come to her rescue, as she knew she would. Maybe she shouldn't have provoked Souta, but the pure thought of making him squirm was worth the guilt trip. Kagome covered her face as a giggle escaped from the thought.

Kagome took in the sight of her room and realized it hadn't changed much over the years. The same soft pink curtains blew in a gentle breeze from her window. She wondered how many times Inuyasha had been caught sneaking into that window. 'More than I can even count', Kagome thought to herself as she recalled the many time's she's be caught off guard by his sudden presence in her room when she least expected him, specially those times after taking a bath. At that thought, Kagome blushed a furious red and turned her attention to her bed. She bent over and reached under the bed, feeling around the floor and mentally reminded herself to get a vacuum up here as the dust tickled her nose, producing a sneeze. She felt the familiar texture of her old tattered yellow knapsack and grabbed hold of the worn and stretched strap, and dragged it out from under her bed.

She sat on top of her bed as she dusted herself and the sack off. She opened it up and pulled out the contents from inside. She hadn't seen this thing in a good two and a half months. It use to be that she could hardly stay a week away from her friends, but then she started college and every thing had changed. Although, she hadn't stayed away from them this long before and they had to be worried. She remembered the tradition she started with Shippo and Sango, that every time she had to go back to her time for more than a week, she'd trade something with them so that she was guaranteed to come back, and every time it was something different.

She dug through the bag and smiled when her hand retreated with a small top. She remember when Shippo stuffed it in her bad and said if she ever needed help, this would be like having him with her to save her with his fox magic. Sango had left her with her favorite hair piece, a demon bone comb and Kagome gave Sango her favorite neckless, a chain with a pewter yin-yang symbol. She had left Shippo her favorite teddy bear and said she wanted him to sleep with it so that when she got it back, she'd have a part of him with her always.

Kagome did her hair up and wore Sango's comb in it, thinking it was an appropriate time to wear such a beautiful item. Kagome never had the heart to wear it in public, afraid it'd break or get lost or stolen. But her heart skipped a beat when she looked at herself in the mirror and realized how pretty her hair looked tied back with the bone sculpted flower protruding from her ebony locks. She really missed her friends and couldn't wait until she got to see them again.

"Kagome, supper's on the table." Mrs. Higurashi's voice came from behind Kagome's door. She tapped softly on the wooden frame and asked, "is everything allright in there?".

"Huh? Oh, yea, just fine. I'll be down in a bit, just have to pack a couple of things." Kagome said as she stuffed the top into the pocket of her slacks. She unlocked the door and proceeded downstairs to the dining room.

"Wow, Kagome, you look pretty good with your hair like that." Souta said when Kagome sat down.

"That is very nice, where did you get that?" Kagome's mom asked as she set a warm bowl of rice beside a bowl of steaming leak and miso soup. The smell of home cooked tempura mad Kagome's mouth water as she forgot what it meant to eat real food.

"Sango gave it to me, I never had the heart to take it past the house. So I'm wearing it today, for when I see them again." Kagome replied as she gently patted the comb to make sure it was still in place.

"That's awfully sweet." Kagome's mother said.

"You know, the thought crossed my mind to bring a little Christmas back to Inuyasha's time. I thought my friends would really enjoy it. I'm thinking about bringing some books back for the weekend and see if I can sell it to my friends. I kind of like the idea of experiencing a feudal Christmas." Kagome carefully said over her dinner, gauging her mother's reactions.

"Hmm, would you be celebrating Christmas here too?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Well, I thought about it, and what would it hurt if I celebrated Christmas in the past a day early and be here on Christmas day. I would just come home late on Christmas eve." Kagome offered.

"Actually, that would be perfect. I think your friends are pretty lucky to have some one like you in their lives." Mrs. Higurashi smiled with pride.

"Great!" Kagome exclaimed before shoveling her food into her mouth. She gulped down the tempura and slurped down the soup and as she finished her rice, she realized that the two occupants of the room were glaring at her. "Sorry, I'm kinda hungry and I haven't eaten home cooked food in months. Not to mention I'm in kinda a hurry to see my friends." She explained.

"Understandable, but it really would be better for you if you slowed down. You might inhale something down the wrong pipe." Kagome's mother replied.

"No kidding, sis. How many times a week do they feed you any way?" Souta asked.

"If we're lucky, three." Kagome replied.

"It shows." Souta countered.

Kagome stretched after placing her near empty rice bowl down on the table. "I'm really full. Thank you mom, the food was more than delicious. I'm going to take off now. I'll see you guys on Monday." Kagome gave her mother and brother a hug and took off out the back door with her backpack slung over her shoulder.

Kagome reached the well house with a smile on her face and threw open the doors while exclaiming, "Inuyasha, here I come, so you can stop worrying". She swiftly descended the steps and quickly jumped over the lip of the well and fell into the time transporter feeling the sensation of weightlessness and mystical purple light as time took a hold of her and brought her gently to the floor of the well in the feudal era.

Kagome's eyes were immediately assaulted by light and the heavenly sound of chirping birds chorused above. "Finally back. I can't wait to see my friends." Kagome said as she started the tedious climb up the walls of the well.

She tossed her sack over and after breaching the opening of the well, Kagome stood up and dusted off her knees from the frozen dirt and stood straight while taking in the familiar surroundings and clean, cold air. She stretched up towards the sky, as if shedding off all the weights she had carried around with her for the past couple of months, and sighed heavily.

Kagome looked around a bit, wondering if Inuyasha was around or maybe Sango or Miroku cutting wood for the obvious snow that was threatening to come. Kagome hugged her coat to her as the chill in the air bit at her face. When she saw that the area was empty, she sighed. She really had hoped to run into someone when she got back, but realized that she would have to walk alone to the village. It was at this realization that Kagome suddenly heard a twig snap from behind her and as she turned around to see what had produced the noise, she heard a thump and found herself grabbed from behind and lifted into the air.

The shock of the assault knocked the air out of Kagome, but at the sensation of being lifted into the air, she screamed with all her might.

"Inuyashaaaaaaa!"

And her voice carried over the entire forest and even was heard from the village. At the distressed scream, Sango and Miroku were already on their feet and making their way to the woods to help who ever may need them.

:.End of Chappy.:

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you all like the first chapter to my first holiday fic. I'm really hoping I can leave you with a warm sensation in your heart. I've already promised my boyfriend that I won't be killing anyone off. It's going to be tempting, but I'll keep myself in check. Any way, I'd really like feedback with this story. Did it start too slowly? And let me know if it get's too sappy, which I'm hopping it won't turn out to be overly sappy and OOC for the characters. I try to stay in their personalities and I hope it works out. So after this story is done (hopefully by Christmas) I'll have some inspiration to finish my other two stories.

Thanks again for reading my works, can't wait to hear from you guys! And maybe soon, if I can get a scanner, I'll do some fanart for you all!

Sunny


	2. Homecoming

A/N: Yay, another chapter to my heart warming fic. I would like to extend a very special thank you to **OddIsMyHomeboy** for being my first reviewer. You're special! And thank you to **Kikira-Lynn** for reviewing as well. You man not have been the first to review, but you're just as special! Any way, keep the reviews coming as I keep these chapters rolling. Tell you the truth, my biggest source of inspiration is the reviews that I get instead of the stats on this site. The stats don't tell me if you liked the story, they only tell me how many times a story and it's contents have been viewed. So please, keep me inspired and tell me what you think! Thanks!

Now, on with the story:

* * *

Chapter 2: Homecoming

Kagome's screams of panic had caused her assailant to quickly put her down and as her feet touched the ground, Kagome could hear a laugh burst from behind her and she instantly blushed at her predicament.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that you know." Kagome snapped.

"Hmm, and I thought you would have been happy to see me." Inuyasha's voice came from behind her head.

Kagome whirled around and looked as if she was about to 'sit' Inuyasha into the ground a couple of times over. Inuyasha's ears tilted back as he realized his mistake and waited for the infamous phrase that would activate the cursed rosary around his neck. When no words came from Kagome's mouth, Inuyasha tilted his head in confusion, trying to figure what was going through the woman's head.

"I'm just glad it _was_ you. I missed you guys very much." Kagome said as her pulse returned to normal.

Inuyasha's arms shot out and grabbed Kagome around the middle, dragging her towards him in a big hug. He stuck his nose in her hair and inhaled the intoxicating smell of her shampoo that only her era could produce. "We missed you too. Geeze, and I thought you might have hung yourself with as long as you have been away." Inuyasha said with a small laugh.

"I've been getting that a lot lately." Kagome replied with a laugh of her own.

"Dammit, you really had us worried though. What were you thinking staying away all this time without informing us first?" Inuyasha asked, his relief and kind voice turning to frustration from worry.

"Well, school's been rough and I've had very little time to myself. You think it was a picnic for me? I didn't visit my family for all this time as well. They were just as worried, but understood that school is hard work." Kagome replied, frustration lacing her own words.

"You mean you let your family assume you were dead too?" Inuyasha asked, his voice raising slightly at the thought of Kagome's dear, sweet mother worrying herself sick, thinking Kagome was dead.

"You know, to _assume_ is to make an _ass _out of _you_ and _me_. Besides, she could have picked up the phone at any time and called to make sure I was alright." Kagome defended.

"So? Why couldn't you do the same? From what I understand, it would only cost you a couple of minutes to pick a phone up and communicate with your mother, in return letting her know that you weren't dead. Works both ways, doesn't it?" Inuyasha retorted.

"Grr, I'm done arguing. I'm back, aren't I? You can see for yourself, I'm alive and well." Kagome ground out. She knew she was wrong, but to admit such would only flare Inuyasha's ego.

"Yes, and we're happy to see that you're alive and that you two haven't changed a bit." Miroku's voice sounded from behind Kagome.

"You're right, Miroku. Here we thought Kagome was hanging from a tree somewhere by the way Inuyasha worried about her this whole time." Sango replied with a smile as she came up and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome turned to her two friends and smiled widely at them. "Sango! Miroku! I've missed you guys so much. It feels like it's been an eternity rather than just a couple of months." Kagome cried happily as she hugged her friends. "And why does every one assume that I would chose hanging as a method of taking my own life?" Kagome asked.

"You just told us that 'to _assume_ makes an _ass _out of _you_ and _me_'. Looks like you're an ass, Kagome." Inuyasha said while trying his best to do a Kagome impersonation, smiling at his own cleverness.

Kagome's eyes flared with fire as she glared Inuyasha down, but with nothing smart-ass enough to use as a come back, she instead smiled sweetly at him, too sweetly. "Inuyasha..." She said, her voice dripping with venomed honey as she spoke Inuyasha's name. He scrambled backwards a bit, knowing he had bit off more than he could chew with his last comment.

"N-n-now Kagome, I was just kidding, don't do anything rash that you'll just regret la..."

"SIT!" Kagome's spell breaking command cut Inuyasha's words short as the rosary flared to life with remarkable speed and pulled Inuyasha down to the ground by his neck with a satisfying 'thud' as he met the frozen dirt below.

Kagome knelt by the dirt-bound hanyou and although he couldn't see her sadistic smile, he knew it was plainly written across her features and her tone of voice just further confirmed his suspicions.

"You should learn to be a little nicer after being reunited with a friend who's been away for such a long while." Kagome giggled in his ear as he grumbled into the earth.

"I assume you find this funny?" Inuyasha retorted from under a mess of silver hair.

"Now who's the ass?" Kagome retorted with another laugh.

"Kagome, you can be so cruel at times." Miroku defended He quickly shut his mouth when Kagome and Sango turned on him with glares that promised death if he opened his mouth again.

"It's not proper to call a lady such names." Sango said as she crossed her arms and looked down to Inuyasha who stupidly replied with, "who said she was a lady?".

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms and turned on the hanyou, who was slowly recovering from the subduing spell. "Inuyasha, why do you have to be such a jerk at the most inappropriate times!" She spat as she stalked off towards the village with Sango in toe.

They walked a bit down the path in silence. Kagome was cooling off while Sango contemplated how to break the uncomfortable quietness.

"You're not really mad at him, are you? After all the time that's past between us, you're not going to hold a grudge so soon after your arrival?" Sango asked as she walked alongside her best friend to the village.

"Of course not. I just wish he'd be a little nicer after I've returned from a long absence." Kagome replied.

"You know he was just worried, right?" Sango asked.

"Yea, I suppose. I did get a little frustrated too. I mean, I've missed you all terribly and I feel guilty enough for not setting aside any time to let you all know I'm okay and everything, but school has been so hard and demanding that I just haven't found any personal time and trust me, it's a real drag." Kagome replied, her pace slowing as she thought of the turmoil that must have consumed Inuyasha and her friends during her absence.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo were use to not seeing Kagome once she departed for her world, but it was still a new sensation for Inuyasha not being able to cross the time portal and check up with Kagome, which made his worrying all the more worse. If she had died, how would they find out? There would be no way for a message to cross over to them to let them know of her demise and that thought made Kagome's heart hurt with guilt.

"Ok, from now on, I'll try not to stay away for so long without future warning." Kagome told Sango.

"That would be nice. By the way, I love how your hair looks put up like that with my comb decorating your beautiful locks." Sango commented, suddenly wanting a change in topic.

"Why thank you! I think this thing is gorgeous, but it looks so much better in your hair." Kagome said as she took it out of her hair and handed it to Sango.

"Actually, I've always believed it was too beautiful and have never had the heart to wear it myself. I'm always afraid it would fall out of my hair during a battle or a hunt and break. I'm glad you got some use out of it, but I'm happier that it managed to stay intact." Sango admitted.

"Actually, I never had the heart to wear it till now, myself. I was also afraid it would be broken or stolen, so I left it at home and only admired it when I got the chance." Kagome said and laughed as did Sango.

They arrived to the village within a matter of minutes and Kagome couldn't help smile as the local villagers welcomed her back as they went on with their daily chores to prepare for the inevitable snow that threatened to fall.

Kagome entered Kaede's hut and before she had a chance to utter a greeting, her ears were met with the unmistakable cheer of her favorite kitsune, Shippo. "Kagome! You're back. Yay!" In a flash, the young kit was attached to Kagome's leg in a hug. Kagome lifted him up like a small child so she could give him a return hug.

"Ah, Kagome, ye has been gone a while, I hope every thing is going well for ye on the other side of the well." Kaede greeted from her cooking pit.

"Hello Kaede. I'm happy to see you doing well. And yes, every thing is okay, my school work is hard and my job is hectic to, I work a lot of hours and hardly get time to myself at all." Kagome explained.

"Well I'm glad to see ye in good health. I am making some vegetable soup, would ye care for some?" Kaede asked, lifting a ladle of the sweet smelling soup.

"It smells wonderful, it really does, but my mother stuffed me full before I left." Kagome replied.

"That's fine. I understand thy mother's concern for ye." Kaede said as she looked up at Kagome with her one good eye, underlying meaning making Kagome flush with guilt.

"You know Shippo, pretty soon I won't be able to pick you up at all." Kagome said as she noticed the difference in Shippo's size from the last time she saw him. "You know, I think you're on a growing spurt." Kagome said as she put him back on the ground.

"Yea? Well I am growing up and pretty soon I'll be a man and then I'll be able to protect you the same way Inuyasha does." Shippo beamed with pride. He of course didn't mean it the same way Inuyasha meant to protect Kagome, with Shippo it was a total set of emotional value behind their relationship, kinda of like how a son loves a mother.

"Hmm, well one day you'll have a woman of your own to protect." Inuyasha stated as he entered the hut, his front covered in dirt. "Kagome'll be fine under my protection even long after you've become a man."

"Hehe, at least I won't have a woman who'll 'sit' me for being a jerk, not that'll be an issue anyway." Shippo retorted as he looked Inuyasha up and down and smiled at his current state.

"That's right Shippo, if Inuyasha has one thing of value to teach, it's how not to act." Kagome said as she patted Inuyasha on the head.

Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms and stuffing his hands into his sleeves. "Feh, well I wouldn't be so grumpy if you hadn't had us so worried." Inuyasha retorted with a scowl.

"He's right, you did have us pretty worried, but I told him not to worry that you always come back. I knew you wouldn't abandon us." Shippo said. "And if you couldn't ever come back, you'd at least tell us first and say goodbye, right?" His voice cracked as he turned glistening eyes to Kagome, making her heart tighten a bit at his expression. The poor thing had probably felt some-what abandoned in her absence.

"Of course I would. But there's nothing that'll keep me from coming back to you guys. Not even a smart-mouthed hanyou." Kagome stated, turning accusing eyes towards Inuyasha.

"What?" Was all he responded with.

"Any way, I came back with a real fun idea. In my time, there's a western holiday we like to celebrate called Christmas, and I wanted to share this tradition with you guys this year. It's a holiday that comes around once a year. We celebrate it with loved ones as we eat lots of goodies, read Christmas stories and even sing songs. And there's lots of decorating, we hang lights and ornaments on a tree and put presents under it for each other, but they're wrapped so you don't know what they are until Christmas day." Kagome explained.

"Huh, that sounds like a pretty nice holiday. I personally think it sounds like a lot of fun. Not to mention, it is something to lift the spirits around here. It's been so cold and grey, I feel like it'll never end." Sango said.

"Yea, plus there are presents too!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Oh, I would love to see this old hut decorated for celebration, it has been a while." Kaede mused as she looked around her old hut.

"The stories sound like fun to me. I'd love to hear stories from your time, Kagome." Miroku stated.

"I just can't wait for the food. Hmmm, is ramen a Christmas tradition too?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome sighed with frustration and rolled her eyes at her silver haired hanyou.

"You're impossible." Kagome huffed. "Well, I'm spending the weekend here, so I can start with some preparations, like getting a tree to decorate. I think this is going to be so much fun!" Kagome squealed with delight.

"Well, I for one can not wait until Christmas." Sango said with a smile.

"Oh, that reminds me, I brought back some treats from my time. I really do feel bad about being gone so long." Kagome said as she started to dig in her knapsack. She pulled out a bar of chocolate for Shippo, who cheered in delight upon receiving his favorite treat. She handed Miroku a book from her time about Buddha and his journeys. Kagome handed a bottle of shampoo and conditioner to Sango who sighed with relief, Sango had always loved using Kagome's products for bathing, but had long since ran out and was more than happy that Kagome had brought more to her. "I really don't think you deserve this, but this is for you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked down just in time to see an object tossed his way and caught it gracefully. He gave Kagome a confused look on his face, then looked down to see that he was grasping a cup of uncooked ramen. A bright smile spread across his face and he looked back to Kagome. "Thank you. How did you know?" He asked sarcastically, yet sincerely, as he sat down next to Kagome with his prize in his hand.

"Because, unlike you, I'm observant." Kagome teased as she tweaked his ear. She was satisfied when he responded with a flushed face and an irritated look on his face. "Just like how I've observed that you're ears are extremely sensitive." She giggled.

"That's not fair. I notice stuff too." Inuyasha replied, flustered.

"Oh yea? Like what for example? I know, what was I wearing in my hair today?" Kagome asked.

"Uh." Inuyasha's faced scrunched up as he recalled earlier this afternoon and tried to piece what was different about Kagome now than when he met up with her earlier.

"See, I knew it. You are unobservant, but that's ok, I didn't expect you to remember anyway." Kagome retorted, slightly pouting.

Inuyasha sighed, but when she turned to leave the hut, Inuyasha then noticed something different. "Hey, wait!" Inuyasha barked.

"We're done with this conversation. Sango, would you care to join me for a bath?" Kagome said as she waved her bag at Sango, signifying that she had brought her other fine bathing products as well. Sango instantly jumped up and hurried over to her friend.

"Yea, let's go!" Sango cried happily.

"You ladies have a good time." Miroku said, a little too cheerful.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other, then back at Miroku with suspicious stares. "Shippo, keep an eye on him incase he get's any lecherous thoughts." Sango commanded.

"Not a problem." Shippo replied, giving Miroku his own suspicious glares. Miroku only waved a hand at the ladies and smiled sheepishly.

And without another word, the girls left. Inuyasha sat and fumed with his arms crossed and his hands in his sleeve. His posture and lack of conversation said that he was definitely bothered by more than was obvious. Kaede sighed as she watched the hanyou stew in silence.

"Inuyasha, stop pouting, what's going on." Kaede asked after a minute or two after the girls left.

"If Kagome had turned from me earlier, I would have noticed then that she took that demonbone comb out of her hair. But she didn't let me explain." Inuyasha snorted out.

"In that case I think ye should go after her and tell her before ye give her more time to stew herself." Kaede reasoned. Inuyasha looked at her and saw that she was serious.

Well, if he was going to go apologize, he'd better hurry up after her before she started bathing, then she'd 'sit' him till his back broke if he happened upon her in such a compromising state. Like a flash, he got up an bolted through the flap of the hut and hurried down the path the two females took to the spring.

He caught up with them pretty quickly as they walked down the path. Kagome was going on about how hard her life on the other side, explaining how she picked up more hours at her job so she'd have more money for college. Inuyasha sighed, he knew her life wasn't a piece of cake, but it didn't change the fact that he worried endlessly when she was gone more than two weeks without any word.

"Kagome, wait up! Please, I want to talk to you." Inuyasha pleaded as he strode up to the girls. Kagome sighed and stopped while Sango stopped a short distance ahead of her.

"Sango, go on ahead, I'll catch up with you." Kagome said as she waived her friend on. Sango shrugged and decided to walk ahead. Once Sango was out of sight, Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and sighed. "Look, I'm really sorry about getting mad, it's just that things are really hectic on the other side, and it's not like I enjoyed not being able to come back. Inuyasha, I'm really sorry for worrying you too." Kagome said with a small smile.

"Hey, it's okay. You know, though, if you had given me a chance to see both sides of your face, I would have noticed that you took that demonbone comb out of your hair." Inuyasha said as he brought his hand up to the side of Kagome's head that had the comb in it.

"So you did notice?" Kagome asked.

"Feh, I'm not blind. And I take a point in paying attention to things like that." Inuyasha said as he folded his arms in a superior way. A small smile on his lips when Kagome found herself speechless.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. Again, I'm sorry." Kagome said as she reached forward and gave him a hug.

"Nah, no skin off my nose. Nuttin' to be sorry for." Inuyasha stated as he patted Kagome's back. He also felt bad for over reacting, but felt justified for all the worrying she mad him go through.

"Ah!" Kagome cried out, making Inuyasha jump and almost loose his footing. He glared at Kagome as she reached behind her and plucked a scrambling Shippo from her back.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Miroku's up to old tricks and is going to get himself killed!" Shippo cried out. Suddenly a resounding scream and familiar slap echoed through the woods, making Shippo bristle slightly.

"Well, let's go assess the damage." Inuyasha simply stated and stomped towards the springs, clearly agitated that Kagome could have possibly been victim to Miroku's lecherousness.

:.End of Chappy.:

* * *

A/N, well I hope you liked the second installment of my fic. Please review for me, and I'm hoping that I can have the last chapter out on Christmas eve at the latest or maybe Christmas day, but I'm hopping for the first option.

Thank you **animeobsessed3191** for your words of encouragement, I agree with you and I'll try my best to get this one finished up so I can work on my others. Good luck on your BB/Rae holiday-timed oneshot.

Take care, and until next time,

Sunny


	3. Unexpected proposition

A/N: Wow, this fic is taking a turn for the speedy! I'm getting hit by lightening and my head is swimming with all sorts of ideas! Not just for this fic, but I've finally become inspired to write more for Standing the Test of Time and possibly Sacrificing Humanity for Life! Yay me! I'd also like to point out that this fic has received a whopping 65 hits since I put up chapter two, but what has me is that there are only four reviews. ? Well, some of you guys must like something here to have made it to 65 hits within a matter of a couple of days!

So, without further ado, here's your story:

* * *

Chapter 3: Unexpected proposition

Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha and Miroku sat around the glowing fire pit of Kaede's hut. They watched the stew cook and Kaede mend to Miroku's bruised head while Miroku pouted about the whole incident.

"Looks like you're going to have quite a bruise there, Miroku." Kaede stated.

"Yea, well I'm sure that bruise is nothing compared to the one on his ego." Kagome replied. She eyed the monk as she watched him get bandaged up. She was also observant to Sango's furious stares and silent treatment towards Miroku. 'He must have really caught her off guard.' Kagome mused.

"So why exactly did you decide to follow Sango and Kagome to their baths?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Same reason you did, only I wanted to talk with Sango. But alas, I left after you and therefor got there too late and found Sango preparing to bathe." Miroku replied while looking as if he were reflecting on the day. "Ah yes. If I had it to do all over again, I wouldn't change a thing." He said wistfully to himself, but loud enough for a certain demon exterminator to hear.

"Pervert! If you didn't already have a cracked skull, I'd crack it again!" Sango spat at the monk. She was flushing a bright red and became quite flustered. "I'm going for a walk, I need the fresh air anyway." She stated as she stood abruptly and stalked out the door, but after retorting with, "Miroku, don't bother giving your hopes up, I'm not planning on bathing or anything along the lines that'll satisfy your lecherous thoughts". And left the group in silence.

"Wow, she's angry." Shippo said. "I think you messed up pretty good, Miroku. What'd you do to her any way? I bet it was something perverted."

"Thanks for reminding me, kid. I caught up to her just as she was preparing to undress, and immediately notified her of my presence and told her I wanted to talk." Miroku said.

"Yea? So what got you're skull smashed in?" Inuyasha asked.

":Sigh: I merely told her how beautiful she was and how I wanted to eternally bask in her beauty and asked for her hand in marriage." Miroku simply stated.

Every one in the room just about face planted in mere shock. Miroku had actually tracked Sango down when she was getting ready to get naked and bathe, just to ask her to marry him. This was definitely a new predicament for the group. Sure they could handle demons and power-drunk hanyous. But finding and putting the shards back together to form the Shikon Jewel was a piece of cake compared to the damage control that'll fix this problem.

"You couldn't wait till they got back, because?" Inuyasha sighed, obviously irritated that this whole problem could have possibly been avoided.

"I didn't think I'd have the courage to wait." Miroku replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Poor child. Ye have a lot to learn about love." Kaede commented.

"I guess I do." Miroku sighed out.

"Yea, no kidding. Ok, I'm going to go find Sango and talk with her. Maybe I can help smooth things out a bit." Kagome said.

"Will you do that for me? You're a saint." Miroku exclaimed.

"Yea, besides, I really want to enjoy Christmas with you guys. Not to mention, it really is a romantic time of year. We'll be celebrating the winter season and the warm rays waiting for us around the corner. That's usually the time to propose, you know." Kagome replied with a knowing look. She left the hut in search of her dear friend.

"You know Miroku, you really are an idiot." Inuyasha commented after Kagome had gone out of sight.

"You don't need to rub it in. At least I'm able to express my feelings instead of bottling them up like a certain hanyou I know." Miroku retorted, crossing his arms and huffing.

Inuyasha sputtered a bit at Miroku's accusations. "Wh-wh-wha? I don't know what you're talking about." Inuyasha huffed back and crossed his arms indignantly.

"Oh please Inuyasha, we can all see how fond you are of Kagome and yet you're the one who acts indifferent to her all the time. You're the only person I've seen to make her cry. You're so blind to the fact that she cares about you so deeply that the at the slightest sign of danger or betrayal from you and she falls apart at the seams. Have you even thought of that, or do you get joy out of making her cry?" Miroku accused, almost raising his voice as he spoke. It really did make him mad to see such a wonderful woman's emotions toyed with by Inuyasha.

"I-I-I" Inuyasha's mouth gaped.

"You know, Miroku's right Inuyasha. You do seem to make Kagome cry a lot. Why can't you just be nice?" Shippo retorted.

"I think ye be right. Inuyasha, ye can be so cruel." Kaede commented. The old woman never missing a chance to put in her two bits.

"Why won't you all just leave me alone!" Inuyasha cried out.

The hut did turn to quiet conversation, but only after Inuyasha stomped out, frustrated at his so called 'friends'. But in the forest, Sango sat by the river that provided the village with fresh water.

"Sango?" Kagome's voice made Sango jump and turn towards the darkness that promised to spit Kagome out.

"Kagome. I'm here" Sango said, instructing Kagome to her whereabouts. Sure enough, Kagome came out of the woods on the path before Sango. "Is everything allright?" She asked.

"That's what I was going to ask you. Miroku told us about what happened today." Kagome shyly stated.

Sango blushed a furious red. She was embarrassed enough and wanted to talk to Kagome, but her stomach lurched violently at the thought of what had transpired earlier that day. She felt nervous, embarrassed and overall, confused.

"I totally didn't expect anything like that from him. And what bad timing!" Sango exclaimed.

"I completely agree." Kagome giggled out. "But, Sango, his intentions are honest."

"That lecherous hoshi? I know where his intentions lie. Pervert." Sango snorted.

"But he really meant it. He does want to marry only you and he's sitting back at the hut absolutely heart-broken. If anything, can you forget that today never happened?" Kagome asked.

"I guess I can give the pervert a second chance. But if he blows it, I'm cutting his lips off." Sango said.

Kagome laughed a little. "Deal, but I think you should make that absolutely clear to him. But I think that it'll get better from here. When Christmas comes, I'm hoping to have you guys ready for the big day. We'll have lots of fun and lots to eat. I'm going to bring lots of goodies."

"Thanks Kagome. You know, the more you talk about this Christmas thing, the more I get excited for it. It's funny how none of us have a family to spend this magic day with and from what I gather, it's a real family event." Sango said evenly, looking at Kagome with a smile. "But I guess we are as close as they get without being blood related."

"That's true. It's kinda funny how I see you guys as my extended family." Kagome admitted.

"And what about Inuyasha?" Sango suddenly asked, surprising Kagome.

"What about him? He's just as much family as you guys are." Kagome said fondly.

"That's not what I meant. Where does he fit in the scheme of things in your life?" Sango asked.

Kagome's mouth hung open. The question took her off guard as she contemplated it. Where did Inuyasha fit in the grand scheme of things? Kagome wasn't sure as of this moment, but if there was one thing she was certain of...

..."If there's one thing I know for sure, I wouldn't give Inuyasha up for the world. And the same goes for you guys too. I don't know why Inuyasha gets so paranoid that one day I'm going to leave and never come back. Maybe I can prove that to him through celebrating Christmas this year. After all, it is celebrating everything good that'll come our way." Kagome smiled genuinely at Sango.

"You love him, don't you? What if he asked you to marry him?" Sango asked, her eyes locking on Kagome's.

"Sango, why do you need to know this? Is this about Miroku?" Kagome asked. She could feel the blush burning her face.

"Something like that, plus I am honestly curious. You know he loves you, right?" That was the bombshell for Kagome. Her heart felt like it stopped at those three little words and dropped into her stomach when she realized that Sango was stating the truth.

"Well, um, are you sure?" Kagome countered.

Sango laughed and replied "I'm sure. You didn't hear his obsessive talk while you were gone. He was sure that you either had died, gotten sick of us or another male swept you off your feet and you were off somewhere having babies with him".

"You're not serious! Inuyasha was THAT worried about me?" Kagome squeaked.

"He said this was the longest he had ever been separated from you ever since he met you. Honestly, there were days where I worried he'd tear out his hear from worrying himself to death. Shippo said he saw Inuyasha pacing by the well one day. Come to think of it, I think everyday he found an excuse to busy himself near the well. I bet he was gathering wood when you finally came back." Sango mused. Her voice was serious and even as she informed Kagome of Inuyasha's behavior in her absence.

"Yea, actually he was. Now I feel like a real heal for leaving him so long. You wanna hear something funny?" Kagome turned shimmering eyes to Sango and smiled. "There where days that I wanted to rip my soul from my body and send it down the well if it meant being near Inuyasha and you guys. I feel like such a mama bird, leaving the nest when I go home, as if you guys were vulnerable the instant I left." Kagome sighed.

"Like we'd fall apart without you here?" Sango commented. Kagome looked up at her and smiled. She realized that Sango knew what she meant.

"Exactly. I worry that something will happen when I'm gone that'll push you guys apart, and I'd hate to see that happen."

"Like today, for example. Honestly, if you weren't here, I don't think I'd forgive that monk for being so bold. He definitely took me by surprise." Sango laughed. "But you know, I have to admit, we do feel like baby birds when you leave. Worrying that you might not return, leaving us to fend for ourselves and drifting apart due to it. Kagome, you really are our strong hold, we probably wouldn't be alive today, let alone as close with each other, without you. And I think Inuyasha is affected the hardest. When you leave him, he acts as if the very red strands that bind you two together are easily broken." Sango sighed. She remembered days when it felt it wasn't even worth getting out of bed. Kagome's absence left such a hole in their daily lives. She was there to cheerfully greet them in the morning, or twitter on about stories from her time and playing with Shippo and the local children.

"Yea, I understand. I really do feel like I leave my heart back here when I return to my time and I always find myself holding my breath and anticipating the next time I can jump down that well and reclaim my heart. I almost wish I had been born in this time, but I'm still glad nonetheless. You know, Christmas teaches us that no matter the distance between friends and family, it's a time for travel and sacrificing to spend that precious little time with family and friends. The people you're closest too." Kagome replied, emotion lacing her voice.

"Even if you have to reach past the hands of time to be with those people, right?" Inuyasha's voice sounded from the bushes. The hanyou stepped out from the dense woods and noticed that he had surprised the girls from his sudden appearance.

"Inuyasha, you scared me!" Kagome cried as she clutched her hand to her chest, trying to slow her rapid pulse. "But actually you're right. That's the reason why I want to bring Christmas to you guys. I know that you'll understand it's meaning better than anyone in my time, plus I really want to spend that time with you guys."

"Sorry about scaring you. Miroku was bugging me so I had to get out of there before I lost it. So, Sango, you still angry or are you going to make up with the monk?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango's face went red for a moment, but she got her blush under control before replying. "Actually I was thinking about having a talk with him. I admit I overreacted, but he really could have had better timing."

"I won't argue with you there." Inuyasha answered and crossed his arms at that. He thought about Miroku's accusations shortly after the girls had left and huffed.

"Inuyasha, are you blushing?" So Kagome did notice Inuyasha was a bit flustered.

"NO! I don't blush, I'm not a girl like you." Inuyasha retorted and instantly mentally smacked himself.

Kagome's eyes bugged a bit as his comment hit her. "What are you talking about? Obviously you're not a girl, I never said you were, but it did look like you were blushing a minute there." The humor lacing her voice.

"Well I wasn't, so just drop it, ok?" Inuyasha sighed heavily, he just wanted to drop it until he could sort out his own feelings. "So you wanna go back to the hut? It's getting late and Shippo is convinced on getting an early start in the morning with all this Christmas stuff you've been talking about."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a sideways glance, his demeanor changed so suddenly that Kagome didn't know what to make of it. She smiled regardless, letting Inuyasha know that she was in fact in a good mood. "That sounds like a plan. Honestly, I'm a bit tired and you guys really know how to keep me on my toes." She glanced at Sango and smiled.

"Well, then let's walk back together." Sango suggested.

The three of them walked back to the village in silence, just enjoying the fresh air and each other's company. They were deep in thought about the events to come, excited about Christmas and the fun it promised. Kagome thought about the gifts she wanted to bring from her time for her friends while Sango contemplated crafts she wanted to make for her friends for Christmas and poor Inuyasha was left clueless about what kind of gift to give Kagome, the girl he felt he had nothing to offer.

Well, Christmas is the season of miracles. Maybe Inuyasha would find his, but he highly doubted it, however, that didn't mean he wasn't hoping.

.:End of Chappy:.

* * *

A/N: Sigh I'm sorry I didn't keep by my deadline. I had family staying over and they somehow thought they were now computer savvy and I had NO time on the computer before Christmas weekend. So now I'm pumping out the chapters, as you read this I'm typing furiously to get the rest of my stored up ideas onto the computer.

Speaking of holidays, how did you spend yours? I hope you got lots of goodies and ate yourself silly! I had a pretty good Christmas, got my favorite movie, Monster-Inlaw, which by the way reminds me very much of the relationship between me and my boyfriend's mother. We're planning on getting married very soon and she's doing everything she can to break our relationship, only if a slapping fight ensues before my wedding, I'm putting the bitch in the hospital and my boyfriend's agreed to taking pictures for our album, that's something I don't want to forget! Lol, anyway, I know I shouldn't speak so ill of her, but oh well, she's only brought it on herself.

Here's in hopes that you had a rockin' good time and that your new year's is crazier than the last as each new year's should be!

Sunny.


End file.
